


Experimentation

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Multi, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome, Titfuck, Toys, Voyeurism, Written drunk editted sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry needs to have his horizons opened.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the July 17 round of Firewhiskeyfic on Dreamwidth with the prompts: 'Harry Potter, Anniversary, "What do you mean, I'm not brave in bed?", Mirror of Erised, Room of Requirement.' 
> 
> This has been cleaned of typing errors but otherwise left unimproved. 
> 
> The original drunk version is available: [Here](http://firewhiskeyfic.dreamwidth.org/7112.html).

Harry James Potter lay back on his bed, hands beneath his head and glared at his girlfriend. That was a hell of a thing to say to him: _especially_ on an anniversary.

"What do you mean, ‘I'm not brave in bed’?" He said, quite put out. He’d rather enjoyed sex and in fact he’d rather assumed she’d enjoyed it too. The prospect that this might not be true was rather disturbing. 

“We’ve been going out two years,” Parvati said. “And I’d need the Mirror of Erised to figure out what you actually want.” 

“What I want?”

“Yeah, we’ve done it missionary, we’ve done oral... What else would you like?”

“What else is there?” Harry said, puzzled.

“What else is there?!” Parvati parroted; aghast. “What else is there, he asks?” -She pinched her nose in exasperation.- “People have written books, Harry. Entire books on sex. You think they did that with only two things in them?”

“Well no,” Harry said, thinking it strange that Parvati should come over all Hermionish. “I guess not. But I still don’t know what you mean.”

“That,” Parvati said. “We are going to have to change. Meet me in the Room of Requirement.”

“When?” Harry asked. “Tonight?”

“Every night Harry. I’m good but I can’t show you it all in a single night.”

 

That first night the furnishings of the Room of Requirement were plain. Just thick carpets, a roaring fire, a couple of chairs and a very large and soft bed for them to tumble into together. They kissed passionately as they had before. Parvati’ s hands twining through Harry’s soft hair. His hands wrapped about her, pulling her close. The warmth of her body was pressed against his chest. Harry moaned as Parvati’s tongue plunged into his mouth.

“well,” he said between kisses. “This seems familiar.” 

“Does it?” Parvati asked with a glint to her eyes. “Well, let’s see if we can change that.” 

Her hands reached down to the bottom of her robes and pulled the entire lot of them over her head in one fell swoop.

Harry started. Underneath the robes Parvati was wearing nothing put translucent powder blue underwear, contrasting with her dark skin. Her breasts, pleasing to look at before had been pushed up into a drool worth expanse of cleavage. One that Harry’s eyes had become glued to. 

“Like something you see?” Parvati said, crawling across the bed towards him, her breasts handing under her, showing their fullness and the roundness of their shape.

She took Harry’s hands and moved them to her breasts, his hands fondled and squeezed and she placed kisses on his face and neck. 

It all seemed familiar as she knelt between his legs. Then she flipped off her bra, revealing dark nipples that Harry loved to suck upon. Then she took her breasts in her hands and wrapped them around Harry’s cock. Surrounding him in silk softness and warmth that was unlike anything else they done. She started to move them up and down. Stroking harry with their weight, and kissing at the tip of his cock and its head as it protruded out of her breasts on the down stroke.

Harry whimpered and moaned. His hands wrapped in Parvati’s sable hair but as even she went at her own pace and speed with the new experience though it hardly took Harry long to come and that gave him another first; the sight of Parvati’s dark brown skin splattered and painted with pale white fluid. 

He could hardly wait for the next night.

 

The room was darker and harder the next time they tried something new; after they tried out every bit of furniture in the old one and every position ha Parvati could think of. (Harry had loved her ridding her and loved doggystyle even more, the sight of Parvati’s magnificent arse raised for him to fuck was a sight indeed) 

He wasn’t sure how he felt when the room changed though. Harder and festooned with leather. There was something exciting about the thought of being tied up but they tried it both ways and as fun as Parvati’s ministrations to his form were, there far too many memories that Harry associated with being restrained for him to fully get into that.

The room shifted again quickly. Soft beds reappeared. And draws full of objects. Harry quickly learned the various types of dildos, and vibrators and other toys. These even lasted out of the door and they each spent a day being able to vibrate items secreted on each other at the most inconvenient times. Their night’s dalliances were even more energetic each evening after that however.

Their privacy in the room only last so long. It wasn’t often used in the eight year, most of their need for it had passed but most was not all and after a couple of weeks of their experimentations. Harry and Parvati had a visitor. Lavender Brown had wandered in, staring, blushing at the sight of her best friend, flat on her back with her legs thrown up over Harry’s shoulders and he pounded into her deeply and quickly, both their skins glistening and glowing with sweat.

At least, Harry assumed at the time that it had been accident, afterwards he wondered if it was the next stage in Parvati’s devious plans to get him to experiment.

“Do you like it?” She murmured one night, though Harry was too busy eating her out to reply. “Do you like her watching us?”

His moan was muffled but she knew it was in the affirmative. 

“she doesn’t just have to watch you know.” 

The moan that followed was longer more guttural and intense.

 

After two months of their new playtime, Lavender had been fully incorporated. A regular guest. She was unlike Parvati, softer, curvier, and paler both in skin and in her blonde hair and she was willing to be used in any position they liked. Quite passive, Harry wondered if he had been like that and if by that had been the reason Parvati had chosen to train him up some more.

They passed one long evening using both ends of Lavender. She was flat on her back across their bed. Her head arched backwards, her blonde hair was a long fall between Harry’s legs as he fucked her face, his cock pressing deep into her unresisting throat until her dainty nose was buried against his balls. His hands twisted and squeezed her full round tits while at the other end Parvati knelt. Lavender’s legs wrapped around her face while she eat her out.

Lavender was completely helpless between them and loving every second of it.

As the weeks and months passed more and more people got pulled into the Room of Requirement. He’d watched Ron bounce Hermione in his lap and seen Neville learn to finger Luna to completion. He and Seamus had double teamed Lavender. Him with his face buried in her tits and his cock in her cunt while Harry reamed Lavender’s expansive arse. 

But he always returned to Parvati's arms, spooning or kissing or riding her. 

By their third anniversary there was hardly a person or position in all of eighth year that they hadn’t done together.


End file.
